reactionwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Flame: The Iron Blade
'Purple Flame: The Iron Blade '''is the ninth episode of the Tournament Saga and the ninth episode of ''Reaction War. Overview With Bruce and Karin's match coming to a close, she walks back to her spot on the balcony. Hitzuguja congratulates her and she tells him that it was hardly even a challenge. Symoor asks if she believed the tournament to be hard at all and she states that she is not threatened by any of the power seen so far. Chan then brings up Excentriv's fight, along with Rami's. Karin states otherwise though she believes those two have the potential to give her a run for her money. The next match is then betwen both Kakia and Quienton. The two take their stands and Quienton states how much he hates to fight. Kakia brings up that she doesn't mind fighting, as long as there is no killing involved. When the fight begins, Kakia draws her sword and attemps to slash Quienton. Quienton however reveals to be more agile than everyone expected. He continues to dodge her attacks blow for blow and then jumps back. Quienton warns Kakia that he is going to attack now. She tells him to go for it and so he runs straight at her and strikes her in her abdominals, knocking her back to the wall. Kakia is gasping for air as Quienton knocked the wind out of her. When she regains her strength, she charges once again at Quienton but ends up failing to lay a hit on him. Quienton strikes her again, sending her to the ground this time. Blu feels bad for Kakia but Symoor tells him that she is trying her best and so is Quienton, who happens to be apathetic towards fighting. Rami then believes he is somewhat like him. Chan agrees but for different reasons. Kanicho goes over to Blu and wonders if Kakia can pull through. He asks himself the same question and Kanicho brings up that she is giving her all but Quienton is simply too powerful. Kakia struggles to get her body to respond, so she is fighting to stay in the match. As she does so, she has a memory of her brothers, Asin Lee and Xavier Lee. It was sometime in the Massacre of Hitzikayo where it was everything but peaceful. It was a bloodshed where everyone would die, no matter who they were. Asin had already went into battle to protect the Secret Government and while doing so, Xavier and Kakia were in their Blacksmith Hideout where he was constructing a brand new sword for him to go into battle. Kakia didn't want Xavier to go as she feared for his safety. Xavier however told her he'd be fine. Xavier finishes sharpening the sword and then tests out its other capabilities and weaknesses. Realizing it to be the second best sword he has ever made, he gives his first and best sword to Kakia for good luck, as it symbolizes the hope of the Lee tribe and everything they stand for. Xavier puts his hand on Kakia's head and tells her to look out for herself and learn what is right and wrong based on common sense. When he leaves, he closes the door and after several hours, Kakia goes wandring outside. As she searches for her brothers, she finally stops in front of a market to find Asin falling down. She looks up in horror and finds that fortunately Xavier avenges him by striking the guy in the chest. As Xavier welcomes Kakia, she runs towards him until he is stabbed through the heart by Konami. Xavier falls down and dies, causing Kakia to tremble in terror. Konami draws near her but her rage explodes and she manages to avenge her brother through a long fight. Realizing her brothers are dead, Kakia begins to cry. It is cut short when Asin tells her to come near and gives her the necklace that Xavier wanted her to have. She hugs Asin and begins to cry again. Asin tells her to flee to Anix Town and take refuge there, as it will be safe and more troops of the others have been killed. Asin explains that 15 other Kanjuan members were killed as well. She hugs Asin again and prays for Xavier as they both then lie there dead and she flees away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Tournament Saga